Cradled in Love
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Estavam separados e Jensen estava preocupado. Como demonstrar que se importava? Slash. Favor não favoritar e nem ler se não for comentar. Dispenso leitores fantasmas e folgados. Obrigada.


**CRADLED IN LOVE**

Padackles (Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki), Slash, MxM relationship, Songfic (Cradled In Love, Poets of the Fall), Jensen Ackles' POV

Sofrimento Emocional.

Resumo: Estavam separados e Jensen estava preocupado. Como demonstrar que se importava?

Nota: Por favor, não leia esta fanfic se achar que depressão é frescura. Não leia se não se importa com os sentimentos alheios. Não seja mais um, faça diferença para um autor e comente. É importante para mim. Obrigada.

 **Cradled In Love**

 **(Envolvido em amor)**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **Jensen Ackles' POV**

Estou quase pronto para viajar para a Austrália, mas preciso fazer algo antes. Pego meu celular e começo a digitar.

 _Querido Jared, sei que não estou aí, ao seu lado, mas eu estou com meu coração no seu. Fiquei muito preocupado com tudo que houve e eu..._

Droga, não é nada disso que quero escrever para ele! Eu não sei muito bem o que dizer. Eu deveria estar lá, mas eu não posso. Tenho compromissos com convenções e, sem Jared, eu preciso ser mais e mais forte. Eu terminei a JiBCon com o apoio incrível de Misha e de todo o elenco. Estive monitorando Jared o tempo inteiro desde que ele precisou ir para casa por conta de um surto depressivo causado por muito trabalho. Bem, essa foi a versão oficial.

Não que tenha sido mentira, mas grande parte do problema foi por conta de não termos podido ficar juntos como queríamos. Não sei como pudemos aceitar aquele painel dele com Genevieve! Eu deveria ter impedido!

Ele já não estava lá muito bem e quando nossos assessores nos chamaram para avisar que era melhor nos separarmos porque estávamos muito em evidência com tantas fotos e vídeos de nós dois o tempo todo eu deveria ter sabido. Eu deveria ter previsto que apenas o painel com Genevieve não seria o bastante.

Eu poderia ter lutado mais e ter dito que aquele painel não ia sair. Que Jared não ia bancar o super hétero maridão e que ele não iria viajar sozinho depois daquilo. Genevieve iria voltar para os filhos nos Estados Unidos e eu fui sem Danneel justamente para ficar mais tempo a sós com Jared e então nos instruíram a nos separarmos?

Algumas horas eu realmente odeio esse jeito de conduzir nossas vidas. Temos feito o possível, o tempo todo. Jared ficou mal quando se descobriu apaixonado por mim e se separou de Sandy e jamais tocamos nesse assunto depois que ele foi morar comigo em Vancouver.

Depois disso, ele ficou convenientemente noivo de Genevieve e foi minha vez de precisar de ajuda. Nossos casamentos foram bastante complexos para nós dois e isso que gostamos delas, de nossas esposas, apenas que... Ora, eu não acho que alguém possa realmente entender a nós dois. Eu entendo Jared. É o bastante. Nós fazemos o que precisamos...

Queria muito que essas coisas não acontecessem, que tudo pudesse ser diferente, mas não é bem assim e posso compreender o mundo em que eu e Jared vivemos. Espero que o fandom compreenda que ele precisará de um tempo e que isso não é exatamente apenas por conta do trabalho. Ora, no que estou pensando. É totalmente por conta do trabalho e essa é a versão que será vendida e reafirmada até virar verdade.

Eu sinto tanta falta dele... A primeira vez que o vi eu não sabia o que aquele homem enorme de ar infantil iria fazer com minha vida. Eu não podia tê-lo deixado ir para a Suíça sozinho! Eu deveria ter ido com ele sem me importar com os boatos, ou mentido loucamente que estava na Itália e ido com ele. Desculpe, Jay, eu deixei você sozinho.

São tantas memórias... A primeira vez que o vi...

Realmente pensei que os olhos dele fossem azuis, tal como safiras no meio de um rosto bonito e com covinhas! Eu pensei que ele seria apenas um ator sem muita experiência, que esqueceria as falas e me irritaria loucamente. Estava tão enganado.

 _ **You had the blue note sapphire eyes, to back up all those gazes**_

 _ **Seus olhos tinham o tom azul de safira, para suportar todos aqueles olhares**_

 _ **To pierce my guard and to take my soul off to faraway places**_

 _ **Para perfurar minha guarda e levar minha alma para lugares distantes**_

 _ **Told me I'll never be alone**_

 _ **Me disse que nunca estaria sozinho**_

 _ **Cos you're right there**_

 _ **Por que você está bem aqui**_

Jared é um dos melhores atores que eu conheço e sou muito, muito criterioso quanto a dizer isso sobre alguém.

Enfim, não sei bem o que digo a ele? Talvez eu possa... Sim, eu preciso. Ah, Jared, o que você faz comigo.

Isso mesmo! Jason Manns tem um violão! Eu creio que eu posso apenas filmar algo e mandar para Jared no telefone dele, ninguém precisa ver, nem saber. É sempre assim conosco, afinal.

"Hey, Jason, seu violão ainda está por aí? Poderia me emprestar?" Sorrio feito idiota ao ouvir um sim e vou até o quarto de Jason pegar o violão emprestado.

Engraçado. Eu geralmente sou bem tranquilo quanto a atuar, mas o problema é que eu não estou atuando quando estou com Jared, nem quando penso nele. Isso não vai ser tão fácil. Respiro fundo e ligo a câmera do celular. Sinto-me nu, emocionalmente nu e meus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas e brilham como se eu fosse um adolescente.

"Hey, Jared! Não sou lá tão bom assim com palavras, bem ao menos não neste momento, então que tal eu apenas cantar para você? Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor! Sinto sua falta. Muito mesmo."

Fazia tempo que não me sentia tão estúpido! Dou um sorriso meio incerto e começo.

 _ **We took a gamble with this love, like sailing to the storm**_

 _ **Fizemos uma aposta com esse amor, como navegar em direção à tempestade**_

 _ **With the waves rushing over to take us**_

 _ **Com as ondas correndo para nos levar**_

 _ **We were battling against the tide**_

 _ **Estávamos lutando contra a maré**_

 _ **You were my beacon of salvation**_

 _ **Você foi meu farol da salvação**_

 _ **I was your starlight**_

 _ **Eu fui seu brilho das estrelas**_

"Cara, você tem noção do quão imbecil eu me sinto abrindo meu coração para uma câmera de celular? Mas, okay, eu aguento qualquer coisa por você. Sasquatch! Nós já aguentamos coisas demais, vamos superar outra tempestade e vamos continuar lutando contra a maré. Eu sempre vou cuidar de você."

É, fazia um tempo que eu não o chamava por esse apelido. Foi um dos primeiros que dei a ele... Dedilho um pouco mais o violão e minha voz está um pouco ruim hoje. Ou apenas estou emocionado demais.

Certo, eu estou emocionado demais. E daí? Nunca fiz o tipo que banca o super frio e distante. Meu olhar diz tudo, sempre... Para piorar, sei que estou olhando para aquela estúpida câmera do celular como um apaixonado sem noção de ridículo.

Começo a cantar mais um pouco e essas porcarias de lágrimas insistem em correr pelo meu rosto. Eu deveria ser mais forte! Eu vou acabar deixando-o mais deprimido!

"Eu sou péssimo, eu sei!" Tento sorrir e soluço. Oh, Deus...

 _ **So don't cry for your love, cry tears of joy**_

 _ **Então não chore por seu amor, chore lágrimas de alegria**_

 _ **Cos you're alive cradled in love**_

 _ **Porque você está vivo, envolvido por amor**_

 _ **Don't cry for your love, cry tears of joy**_

 _ **Não chore por seu amor, chore lágrimas de alegria**_

 _ **Porque você está vivo, envolvido por amor**_

 _ **Cos you're alive cradled in love**_

Sinto um pouco de receio mas do que eu deveria me envergonhar? Do meu amor por ele? Jamais.

A primeira vez que tive uma crise depressiva nos sets, Jared veio com seu amplo sorriso, seus imensos braços, seu forte abraço e fez tudo ficar um pouco melhor. Brigamos uma única vez e, após vê-lo com lágrimas nos olhos, tão jovem, eu prometi a mim mesmo, e a ele, que nunca mais brigaríamos daquele jeito e que iríamos suportar tudo juntos! Tem sido assim e agora ele precisa de mim e eu estou aqui me debulhando em lágrimas feito uma criança abandonada.

Trilhamos um longo caminho. Moramos juntos, choramos juntos, tomamos vinhos enquanto a neve caía lá fora. Fizemos amor vezes sem conta, nos beijamos, nos abraçamos, ele sorriu, eu também. É uma vida inteira cheia de momentos de nós dois.

"Eu queria realmente estar aí com você, amor..." Outro sorriso meio idiota e eu dedilho um tanto mais o violão.

Nós temos uma história que ninguém, nunca, jamais poderá nos tirar. Sorrimos, choramos, nos abraçamos exaustos, tentamos não enlouquecer.

Nem sempre somos tão perfeitos e fortes quanto alguns fãs pensam.

É, realmente, perto de nossos casamentos também não estávamos tão bem. Era um grande passo e já sabíamos que nos amaríamos para sempre, mas queríamos famílias, filhos e nossas carreiras. Algumas coisas você simplesmente não pode ter sem sacrifícios. Oh, Jared, nós fizemos vários.

Não entendam mal, amamos nossas esposas, apenas que nos amamos também. Amor a gente sempre reparte e nunca acaba, não é o que dizem os poetas?

Eu não tenho palavras para dizer o quão importante ele é em minha vida. Sinto meu rosto molhado e tenho certeza que essa filmagem ficou uma porcaria, mas enfim... Estou contente de ter Jared na minha vida. Só preciso que ele saiba que eu cuidarei dele, eu vou voltar para ele.

 _ **I kept the love you gave me alive, and now I carry it with me**_

 _ **Eu mantive vivo o amor que você me deu, e agora eu o carrego comigo**_

 _ **I know it's just a tear drop from mother earth, but in it**_

 _ **Sei que é só uma gota de lágrima da Mãe Terra, mas nela**_

 _ **I can hear a dolphin sing**_

 _ **Eu posso ouvir um golfinho cantar**_

 _ **Telling me I'll never be alone, I know you're right there**_

 _ **Me dizendo que nunca estarei sozinho, eu sei que você está aqui**_

"Jared, eu sempre estarei tomando conta de você, não importa a distância, nem o tempo. Apenas fique bem quando puder, porque eu preciso demais do seu amor e não queria parecer um idiota sentimental, mas... Ah, você entende. Você sempre me entendeu."

Dou mais um sorriso além de idiota para a câmera e começo a gargalhar. "Eu acho que tenho no máximo dez anos de idade agora. Apenas aguente firme, Jay! Também não está fácil aqui."

Não me sinto mais tão preocupado, nem me sinto triste. Eu sei o quanto meu homem pode ser forte. Eu sei o quanto eu tenho que ser forte. Ele é incrível! Ele vai descansar, se recuperar e vamos nos reencontrar em breve. Simplesmente porque somos almas gêmeas e não podemos ser separados.

Não é simples?

Não, não é nada simples, mas é o que nós queremos ser: parceiros de vida toda um do outro. Se Jared precisa de um tempo, ele o terá. Se ele não pode estar comigo agora, ela estará comigo depois. Nós somos quase simbiontes e eu não tenho problema algum com isso.

 _ **So with the fire still burning bright, I wanna gaze into your light**_

 _ **Então, com o fogo ainda ardente, eu quero olhar para a sua luz**_

 _ **If I could see my fortune there**_

 _ **Se eu pudesse ver a minha sorte lá**_

 _ **You know how flames can hypnotize**_

 _ **Você sabe como as chamas podem hipnotizar**_

 _ **Do I even dare to speak out your name**_

 _ **Será que eu ainda ouso falar seu nome (com algum receio)**_

 _ **For fear it sounds like, like a lover**_

 _ **Por medo que possa parecer como um amante**_

Enfim, acho que esse vídeo amador cheio de olhares perdidos já está bom o bastante. Eu sinto sua falta, amor...

"Hey, Jay, apenas fique em paz porque eu estou voltando. Logo após as convenções na Austrália eu estarei ao seu lado. Reserve um tempo para vermos algum filme e tomarmos algum vinho, certo?"

Fico em dúvida sobre se digo a próxima frase. Ah, que se dane.

"Eu amo tanto você..."

Sorrio feito um psicopata e sei que vou me arrepender pelas próximas mil vidas, mas mando o vídeo assim mesmo. Tomara que ele consiga ver e entenda que não sei o que fazer. Eu deveria estar lá com ele.

 _ **So don't cry for your love, cry tears of joy**_

 _ **Então não chore por seu amor, chore lágrimas de alegria**_

 _ **Cos you're alive cradled in love**_

 _ **Porque você está vivo, envolvido por amor**_

 _ **Don't cry for your love, cry tears of joy**_

 _ **Não chore por seu amor, chore lágrimas de alegria**_

 _ **Cos you're alive**_

 _ **Porque você está vivo**_

Alguns minutos depois, recebo a resposta. Ele tem o rosto cansado, ele parece mais magro mas é um vídeo curto e simples.

"Hey, eu também amo você. Vai ficar tudo bem. Você é minha força, eu sou a sua. Estou aqui, esperando por nós dois. Jen..."

Minha garganta tem um imenso nó, mas eu rio. É, amor, eu sei... Quero muito ligar para ele, mas sei que é melhor não. Se eu ouvir a voz dele vou pegar um jatinho e ir pra casa, pros braços dele. Quem sabe se ele me ligar? Não posso pedir por isso, posso?

Essa vida pode não ser a mais perfeita, mas é boa o bastante para mim porque Jared está nela. Meu telefone toca e eu sei quem é. Nossa conexão me assusta algumas vezes.

"Jay..."

"Estou aqui, amor. Estou aguentando. Faça o que foi mandado fazer. Faça o que precisa fazer. Eu vou estar aqui. Como eu disse no pequeno vídeo que mandei, eu estou esperando por nós dois. Aguenta firme, eu estou bem."

Jared tenta rir um pouco e sei que não está sendo nada fácil. Pra mim também não é.

"Uma semana, Jay, só uma semana mais."

"Eu esperarei por você o quanto for preciso."

Silêncio. Ouço a respiração dele, ele ouve a minha.

"Somos dois idiotas." Jared fala, por fim.

"Oh, não, não somos. O mundo lá fora é que é burro. Nós somos os caras mais inteligentes do mundo." Eu gracejo com o coração pulando.

"Mesmo? E por que?" Ele parece genuinamente curioso.

"Porque nos amamos. Isso é ser o mais inteligente possível." Rilho meus dentes. "Nunca mais vou deixar..." Não termino a frase, ele me interrompe com um pigarrear e sei que vai dizer algo sério.

"Vai sim, vai deixar porque é o jeito de fazermos dar certo. Eu vou ficar mais forte, eu sei que vou. E se eu não ficar, você pode sempre consertar tudo, não é? Quero sempre merecer você, seu amor, sua admiração."

Outro pequeno silêncio. Não sei bem o que eu devo dizer. Deixo então meu coração dizer por mim. "Se eu não puder consertar, não mereço seu amor."

"Não fale assim! Sempre vai merecer meu amor."

"Então não ache, nunca, que não vai merecer meu amor algum dia. Estrada de mão dupla."

"Odeio quando você faz jogos de palavras." Jared dá uma risadinha e sei que temos que desligar.

"Odeio sentir sua falta." Suspiro longamente.

"Avise quando estiver chegando. Vou estar mais que pronto."

"Uma semana."

"Não. São cinco dias, dezessete horas e vinte minutos."

"Como assim?" Ele é bom com matemática, mas de onde tirou os dados?

"Alterei seu voo de volta. Clif está com os bilhetes, cortei uma das conexões, vai chegar uma hora e meia antes do previsto."

"Jared!" Eu não aguento esse homem!

"Sinto sua falta. Volta pra mim." Jared está ofegando.

A voz dele falha um pouco e eu estou chorando. De novo. "Logo que eu puder, amor..."

"Eu sei." É tudo que eu consigo dizer por enquanto. Não queremos desligar, não podemos nos desligar.

"Hey, Jensen, vamos em frente, certo?"

Eu quem ia ser a força dele? "Sempre."

"Ligue-me quando estiver em Sydney."

Jared ri e eu rio com ele. "Sim, amor, ligarei."

"Hora de desligar. Não vamos fazer aquele jogo idiota de adolescentes, vamos?"

"Não. Se cuide. Vamos ficar bem."

"Amo você."

"Para sempre, de todo coração e alma." Nunca me senti tão patético na minha vida.

"Desliga você primeiro!"

Eu posso ouvir o riso dele e começo a rir também. "Idiota!" Dou um suspiro baixo. "Não, desliga você primeiro." Começo a gargalhar.

"Deus, Jensen..."

Logo estamos ambos rindo. É, a vida tem seus momentos.

"Eu te amo, Jay. E vou repetir isso todos os dias, como um mantra. Apenas... Fique firme."

"Sei que gosta de duro..."

"Pervertido!" Parece que não vamos conseguir desligar esses telefones.

"Obrigado por me fazer rir e por se importar. Agora seja um bom ator, o melhor que há. Finja que não está preocupado comigo e apenas faça o que é preciso. Eu posso ver através de seus olhos, Jensen. Você não consegue atuar comigo."

Fico mudo por alguns momentos. Jared é excepcional, sempre foi. Eu sou louco por ele. "Nem quero. Apenas... Espere por mim. Amo você. Ligarei amanhã."

Silêncio. Jared estará lá quando eu voltar. Eu irei para os braços dele logo que possível porque estar envolvido no amor dele é a sensação mais incrível do mundo. E eu quem sou o mais forte? Ah, Jared... Eu amo tanto você.


End file.
